


Le Chlore à la Banane.

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Leo et Sasha s'étaient rencontrés autrement ?</p>
<p>Et si Leo et Sasha, quelles que soient les circonstances, finissaient toujours par se rencontrer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chlore à la Banane.

**Author's Note:**

> Only you can save me - Darin

\- Tu sens le chlore et la banane  
\- Le chlore à la banane ?  
Sasha se mit à rire, et sa bouche était si proche de celle de Leo, qu’il put sentir la vibration qui accompagnait ce rire, et le souffle sur son épaule. Ils étaient debout l’un derrière l’autre, dans le bus 19 bondé, et c’était la première phrase hors du contexte de la piscine qu’ils échangeaient. Probablement la troisième en tout, en omettant les saluts qu’ils échangeaient en se croisant dans les vestiaires.  
\- Le chlore et la banane. J’aime bien.  
Leo sentit Sasha respirer l’odeur de son cou et ça le fit sourire. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui faisait que tous les gestes qu’il avait qui aurait pu être sensuels étaient terriblement innocents. Peut-être était-ce dû aux taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage, jusqu’aux petits points blancs dans ses yeux gris-bleus perpétuellement écarquillés.  
Ils ne dirent rien du plus durant les quelques minutes de bus jusqu’au métro. Ils étaient tous les deux timides et n’avaient pas peur du silence. Leo repris néanmoins la parole une fois dans la rame.  
\- Tu as fait des progrès.  
Sasha haussa les épaules.  
\- Si, c’est vrai.  
\- Ce n’est pas assez rapide.  
Leo haussa les épaules à son tour. Ils se séparèrent à la station suivante avec un signe de la main.  
Ils se recroisèrent à l’arrêt de bus deux jours plus tard. Leo eu l’impression que Sasha l’attendait, et ce n’était pas pour lui plaire. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et se recula lorsque Sasha se tendit vers lui, manifestement pour lui faire la bise. Il y eu un moment de gêne, et pour la première fois le silence entre eux résonnait.  
Peut-être que Sasha ne l’avait pas attendu, et s’il l’avait fait, qu’importe ? Il lui semblait un gamin solitaire. Leo avait été très seul, durant son adolescence, il savait ce que c’était. Sasha devait en plus subir le constant regard des autres. Et lui, il... N’était même pas foutu d’être... Bref.  
Sous la douche, avant la séance, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui envoyer de l’eau au visage, ou le bousculer. Faire quelque chose de stupide et gentil. Mais il n’était pas comme ça. Alors il ne fit rien.  
Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu’il ressortait de l’eau, il vit Sasha assis sur le banc. Il se demanda à nouveau s’il l’attendait, mais non, le petit groupe était toujours là, dans le petit bassin, avec leurs bouées et leurs appareils. Il écouta d’une oreille distraite les remarques de son entraineur, puis alla jusqu’à Sasha, hésitant un peu. Il était assis seul, l’air ailleurs.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Non.  
Sasha essaya de sourire, mais il avait l’air nauséeux, et épuisé.  
\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Plongé trop vite.  
Il désigna son oreille et Leo grimaça. Sasha avait de l’eau dans l’oreille. Ça pouvait être très désagréable, au point de faire vomir ou s’évanouir.  
\- Ma maman vient me chercher. Mais... J’ai l’impression que je vais m’évanouir sur le chemin du vestiaire.  
Leo le regarda. Regarda le pédiluve, les douches. Le regarda à nouveau.  
\- Viens.  
Sasha le fixa un petit moment sans comprendre, puis se leva, avec ce mouvement tellement raide que Leo lui avait déjà vu. Et puis cahin-caha, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires à la suite de Leo.  
Il semblait à Leo que jamais il n’avait pris soin de quelqu’un comme ça. Sauf de son petit frère, mais il n’avait que deux ans, alors que Sasha devait en avoir... Au moins quinze. Il lui prêta son shampoing à la banane. L’aida à se sécher les cheveux. Et au lieu de filer vers le bus, il resta assis avec lui sur les escaliers devant la piscine.  
Ils ne dirent rien. Sasha avait l’air mal, vraiment mal. Il était prostré sur lui-même. Quand sa mère arriva, il prit la main de Leo pour se lever. Ses doigts étaient encore humides.  
\- La séance prochaine, c’est mon anniversaire.  
\- J’y penserais.  
Ils se sourirent. Se séparèrent.  
Leo n’y pensa pas. Le lendemain soir, il se coucha en notant dans sa tête de lui souhaiter, mais au matin, il avait oublié. Il avait l’esprit trop occupé et la natation était un monde à part dans lequel il oubliait tout. Il ne s’en rappela pas en croisant Sasha dans les vestiaires. Il avait d’autres choses en tête et son temps fut minable. Son entraineur était du type bienveillant et encourageant, et son « tu feras mieux la prochaine fois » avant de le laisser partir le démoralisa encore plus. Il ne prit pas le temps de se laver les cheveux avec son shampoing dont Sasha aimait l’odeur. Quand il l’entendit arriver avec son groupe, il partit pour ne croiser personne. Il rata le bus 19 et s’assit sur le banc, la tête dans les mains. Sasha s’assit à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard, un sachet de bonbon dans la main.  
\- T’en veux ?  
Leo secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs. Sasha mangea l’intégralité du sachet durant le trajet en bus et métro. Ils restèrent côte à côte sans se parler, Leo à fixer le vide et Sasha à se faire mal au ventre à le remplir de sucre.  
Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après qu’ils se fussent séparés que Leo se rappela de l’anniversaire de Sasha. Il donna un coup de pieds dans une bouteille qui trainait au bas d’une poubelle. Il avait honte.  
Il avait toujours honte, le lundi soir suivant, en croisant Sasha. Ils étaient tous les deux en avance, à attendre que le public sorte de la piscine, assis sur le banc devant les vestiaires. Leo était incapable de lui souhaiter « Joyeux anniversaire en retard ». Il resta un moment à le fixer, assis à côté de lui. Ils n’avaient rien à se dire, ils se connaissaient à peine et pour la première fois, Leo en éprouva de la peine. Sasha finit par tourner la tête vers lui et lui sourit, de ce grand sourire plein d’innocence. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs secondes et Leo murmura :  
\- Joyeux Anniversaire.  
Le sourire de Sasha s’agrandit.  
\- Merci. Ça me fait très plaisir.  
Leo ne parvint pas à lui rendre son sourire en retour, mais il se sentit apaisé. Après la séance, alors qu’ils allaient changer de métro, Sasha lui attrapa le bras.  
\- On pourrait aller jusqu’à Opéra à pied. Il fait bon.  
Ce n’était qu’à deux arrêts et la balade était sympa. Leo ne trouva pas de raisons de refuser. Ils sortirent du métro et commencèrent à remonter la rue piétonne. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit.  
\- On pourrait aller sur les quais de Saône. J’ai envie d’un milk-shake.  
Leo joua avec la fermeture de son sac de piscine sans répondre. Sasha... Il plaisait à Sasha. C’était agréable et gênant à la fois.  
\- Quel rapport entre les quais et un milk-shake ?  
\- Il y a des milk-shakes dans le Vieux Lyon.  
\- C’est un peu plus loin que les quais, ça...  
Sasha le bouscula. Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Hey...  
\- S’il te plait ?  
Leo haussa les épaules, soupira. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Mais il ne savait pas très bien comment faire.  
\- Allons sur les quais.  
Sasha sourit encore à s’en faire mal au visage. Ils s’assirent sur les escaliers de pierre qui descendaient jusqu’à l’eau.  
\- Ça te fait quel âge, alors ?  
Sasha fouilla dans son sac et en sortir un kinder bueno légèrement écrasé. Il était mince, pour quelqu’un qui semblait autant se goinfrer de sucreries.  
\- Dix-neuf. D’ailleurs, je fais une fête la semaine prochaine. Tu devrais venir.  
Leo retint difficilement l’air de surprise qui se dessinait sur son visage. Dix-neuf ? Ils avaient le même Age ? Mais Sasha était tellement... Il lui tendait un kinder en demandant :  
\- Quoi ? Tu me donnais quel âge ?  
Leo refusa la barre chocolatée.  
\- Quinze.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Il avait la bouche pleine de kinder et brusquement, il avait dix-neuf ans et ça changeait tout. Ce n’était plus un gamin. Il ne l’avait jamais été.  
\- Quel âge tu as, toi ?  
\- Dix-neuf aussi.  
Il finit rapidement son kinder, engloutissant le chocolat et s’en tachant les lèvres.  
\- Tu viendrais, alors ? A mon anniversaire ?  
\- C’est quand ?  
\- Vendredi soir.  
\- D’accord.  
\- D’accord tu viens ?  
\- Je vais essayer.  
Il était froid, toujours froid avec tout le monde. Sasha froissa son emballage de kinder. Leo lui plaisait, mais le laissait facilement avec l’impression de ne rien être qu’un gamin ne sachant pas marcher droit. Il observa les lumières de la ville se refléter dans le fleuve, quand il sentit la caresse des doigts de Leo dans ses cheveux. C’était doux et terriblement inattendu. Il frissonna. La voix de Leo était plus douce, elle aussi.  
\- Je dois rentrer. On se voit mercredi ?  
\- Oui.  
C’était étrange. Il renifla. Leo le laisser sur les marches et il renifla encore plusieurs fois avant de se lever et de rentrer chez lui.  
Le mercredi, Leo arriva en retard et resta plus longtemps pour rattraper. Sasha ne put lui adresser qu’un signe de la main, auquel Leo répondit par un hochement de tête, avant d’exécuter un plongeon parfait. Il avait de trop jolies jambes. Ce n’était pas juste.  
Le vendredi, c’est Sasha qui arriva en retard. Il croisa Leo qui sortait de la piscine, son sac sur l’épaule, visiblement énervé. Il shoota dans une barrière.  
\- Hey. Ça ne va pas ?  
\- Mon entraineur est malade. Je suis venu pour rien.  
Il le dépassa sans s’arrêter.  
\- Tu viens, ce soir ?  
\- Ouais, ouais...  
\- Tu n’as ni mon numéro ni mon adresse.  
Leo se stoppa, les poings serrés, dos à Sasha. Il ne pouvait même pas le regarder. Sinon, il allait surement lui crier dessus : « FOUS MOI LA PAIX ».  
\- Leo...  
Sasha avançait doucement vers lui, claudiquant sur les marches avec ses mauvaises jambes. Il trébucha, se demandant s’il ne l’avait pas fait un peu exprès, et se rattrapa à Leo, qui se retourna automatiquement pour le soutenir, toute trace de colère disparue de son visage.  
\- Est-ce que tu t’es fait mal ?  
\- Non... C’est rien... Leo ?  
\- Tu devrais y aller, tu es en retard.  
Mais il ne le lâchait pas. Sasha respira ses cheveux.  
\- Tu ne sens pas le chlore.  
\- Je ne me suis pas baigné.  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas te baigner avec moi ?  
Leo le repoussa, pour pouvoir le regarder. Il acquiesça.  
Dans l’eau, tout était plus facile. Sasha ne pouvait pas franchement nager, il barbotait plus qu’autre chose, faisait un genre de gymnastique. Ses jambes obéissaient mieux, elles étaient moins raides et ne lui faisaient plus mal. Il fit quelques exercices avec la psychomotricienne qui s’occupait de lui, pendant que Leo enchainait les longueurs de son côté. Ils se retrouvèrent du côté des plongeoirs, sur le rebord de la piscine.  
\- Je n’aime pas aller ou je n’ai pas pieds.  
\- Tu plonges, parfois.  
\- Mais après, dans l’eau, je n’aime pas.  
\- On va rester ou tu a pieds, alors.  
Dans l’eau, Leo lui prit la mais en le tirant avec lui. Il avait peur de mal faire et ils avançaient tout doucement, côte à côte en lents mouvements de brasse, se tournant un peu autour. C’était tellement différent. Sasha commençait à fatiguer et Leo le tira hors de l’eau avec les bras autour de sa taille, l’asseyant à côté de lui sur le rebord.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je ne nage pas autant, d’habitude.  
\- Tu veux arrêter ?  
\- Tu viens, ce soir ?  
\- C’est quoi le rapport ?  
\- Si tu ne viens pas, alors je veux bien rester encore un peu. Avec toi.  
C’était tellement mignon et franc, Leo rougit. Regarda ailleurs, hocha plusieurs fois la tête.  
\- Je viendrais.  
\- On y va, alors ?  
\- Viens.  
A nouveau, il lui prit la main pour l’aider à se mettre debout.  
Une fois à l’arrêt de bus, Sasha sortit son téléphone.  
\- Tu me donnes ton numéro ?  
\- Tu me donne ton adresse, plutôt ?  
Sasha lui donna. C’était mieux que rien.  
\- Tu viendras, hein ? A partir de 20h.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu me le promets ?  
Leo détestait les promesses. Mais la lueur triste dans les yeux de Sasha le prit au dépourvu.  
\- Promis.  
Ils ne dirent plus grand-chose mais en se séparant au métro, Sasha l’embrassa sur la joue, ce que Leo détesta et apprécia en même temps.  
\- A ce soir.  
\- Ouais.  
Sasha lui avait dit vingt heures, c’est-à-dire dans une heure. Il aurait difficilement pu expliquer pour qu’elle raison est-ce que c’était trop tôt. Pourquoi il avait besoin d’un peu de temps. Si c’était par timidité, ou pour se faire désirer. Quelque chose dans cette voie, en tout cas. Il était près de vingt-deux heures, lorsqu’il sonna à la porte de Sasha. Et il avait honte d’être en retard. Tout ça était stupide.  
Dans les mains, il avait un cadeau que son père l’avait forcé à prendre. Un de ses coffrets que sa société lui offrait en surnombre, avec un parfum de luxe à l’intérieur, le gel douche et la crème pour le corps assorti. Difficile de faire plus impersonnel et froid, comme cadeau, et il aurait préféré ne rien avoir. D’autant que lorsque Sasha ouvrit la porte, ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur le paquet.  
\- Tu m’as fait un cadeau ?  
\- Heu... oui.  
\- Mais c’est adorable !  
La remarque le prit au dépourvu. Il entra dans l’appartement. La fête était du genre qu’il détestait : Trop de gens, musique trop forte, et cet espèce de brouillard d’appartement, fait de la fumée de trop de cigarettes et des vapeurs de trop de bouteille d’alcool. Sasha referma la porte et lui prit le bras.  
\- Viens, je veux te montrer ma chambre.  
Leo aurait voulu lui dire qu’il ne faisait pas ses dix-neuf ans. Parfois, il semblait n’en avoir que neuf. Néanmoins, il suivit le mouvement. Et lorsque la main de Sasha glissa jusqu’à la sienne, il ne dit rien et laissa faire.  
La chambre n’avait pas été épargnée. Elle était immense. Cinq ou six personnes, avachies sur le côté et sur des coussins par terre, faisaient tourner un immense narguilé en verre aux couleurs psychédéliques. Dans un coin, un grand lit entouré d’une moustiquaire était jonché de vestes et manteaux. Sasha entraina Leo, lâcha sa main pour repousser les vêtements et aménagea un coin ou ils pourraient s’asseoir. Il tapota la couette près de lui et Leo le regarda, debout devant lui, son paquet dans les mains.  
\- Sasha...  
\- Assied-toi.  
C’était fou à quel point il se sentait mal à l’aise. Il y avait tous ces gens, et puis cette ambiance qu’il n’aimait pas, et Sasha qui était... entreprenant ou simplement trop familier ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Leo ne voulait pas s’asseoir. Sasha sourit quand même, il fallait toujours sourire beaucoup, surtout quand on est un gentil petit rescapé mignon, sourire, ça marche toujours.  
\- Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?  
Leo n’avait pas l’air content, en lui tendant. Il avait l’air agacé. Il lui prit des mains et tira sur le bolduc.  
\- C’est rien.  
Il déchira le papier.  
\- C’est juste un truc que la boite de mon père lui donne.  
Il ouvrit la boite.  
\- C’était pour ne pas arriver les mains vides.  
S’il avait bien voulu se taire, Sasha aurait pu lui sauter au cou pour le remercier, même si ce n’était pas un cadeau de folie. Mais c’était chouette quand même. Il le porterait. Il emmènerait le gel douche à la piscine. Ça ferait surement sourire Leo.  
\- C’est chouette, merci.  
\- C’est nul. Mais je ne sais même pas ce que tu aimes, de toute façon, alors...  
Il aurait surement du lui foutre la paix, le laisser profiter de la fête. Lui proposer à boire, à manger. Enfin, quelque chose. Là, il ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter. Leo debout devant lui le regardait, sa veste toujours sur le dos. Sasha tapota le couvre-lit, mal à l’aise.  
\- Tu ne veux pas...  
\- Si, pardon.  
Il la retira. Il était plus grand que lui, plus large d’épaule, plus musclé, plus beau, il marchait normalement et même, il nageait plus vite que tout le monde et avait un entraineur personnel et s’entrainait pour faire de la compétition. Et à coté, Sasha se sentait petit, nul, abimé, complètement nase.  
Et puis Leo s’assit à côté de lui, appuyé sur ses bras tendu vers l’arrière. Et il se sentit moins petit.  
\- Joyeux anniversaire.  
\- Merci. Tu veux manger, ou boire ou... Tu fumes ?  
\- Pas des cigarettes.  
\- Autre chose ?  
Leo haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas sur de vouloir se droguer là, comme ça, même si au moins, il serait moins coincé. Quoique, ça lui allait très bien, d’être « coincé » et froid et tout ça. Il se griffa la nuque.  
\- Tu as déjà soufflé tes bougies ? Je suis désolé d’arriver tard.  
\- Je n’ai pas prévu de gâteau d’anniversaire.  
Leo haussa un sourcil.  
\- C’est dommage.  
\- Tu aurais voulu ?  
\- C’est ton anniversaire, pas le mien. Mais je trouve ça sympa, les bougies.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait depuis... Longtemps.  
Sasha se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Leo resta assis. Sasha tendit la main et caressa son t-shirt. Il le sentit frissonner et quand Leo le regarda, par-dessus son épaule, il retira sa main.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Mais non.  
Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se sentir timide comme ça. Il reposa sa main sur le tissu, mais Leo se leva.  
\- Tu me dis ou est la cuisine ?  
\- Je t’accompagne.  
Leo ne voulait pas être accompagné, il voulait faire le tour de l’appartement, voir s’il connaissait quelqu’un dans la masse des amis de Sasha, boire un verre et rentrer chez lui. Il était venu seulement pour faire acte de présence. Il préférait lorsqu’ils prenaient le bus ensemble. Même s’ils ne se parlaient pas.  
Sasha l’accompagna dans la cuisine. Lui servit un verre, lui entassa des trucs à manger sur une assiette. Parla à tort et à travers, jusqu’à que Leo le coupe :  
\- T’es pas obligé de passer la soirée avec moi.  
\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu.  
Il fallait toujours qu’il réponde du tac au tac, qu’il ne se laisse jamais aller à faire autre chose que sourire. Leo ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il regarda ailleurs, porta son verre à sa bouche, mais il n’avait pas envie de boire. Il le reposa sur la table.  
\- Vas avec tes amis, Sasha.  
Ils ne se comprenaient pas. Quelque chose entre eux bloquait. Pourtant, ils avaient les mêmes envies. Simplement, ils ne parvenaient pas à les exprimer. Chacun avait son carcan, et s’ils étaient différents, ils rentraient néanmoins en conflits l’un avec l’autre.  
Sasha fixa le sol. Et puis il se redressa, repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Fixa Leo, souriant moins, brusquement plus naturel. Quand Leo croisa son regard, il sentit quelque chose à l’intérieur de son estomac. Comme si un hameçon venait de s’accrocher. Chhhtouc. Attrapé.  
\- Je peux te demander quelque chose, vu que c’est mon anniversaire ?  
\- J’imagine.  
\- Reste avec moi. Je m’en fous, de mes potes, je les vois tous les jours, je les connais. Je voulais que tu viennes, t’es venu. Reste avec moi.  
Sa franchise mettait Leo mal à l’aise, mais d’une façon agréable. Il hésita, mais hocha finalement la tête. Sasha retourna à ses sourires immenses, et ils rejoignirent un groupe qui jouait aux cartes dans le salon.  
Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, durant les deux heures suivantes. Mais ils rirent ensemble. Se bousculèrent un peu. Sasha bu quantité de shots, Leo avala quelques sushis. A minuit, il voulut rentrer chez lui, et Sasha le raccompagna dans la chambre pour récupérer sa veste. Elle était vide, désormais. Une partie de la fête s’était éparpillée dans les rues avoisinantes, pour aller acheter d’autres bouteilles d’alcool et des kebabs. Un large groupe occupait encore le salon et la cuisine, mais Sasha ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls.  
Leo ne récupéra pas tout de suite sa veste. Il se promena dans la chambre d’abord, n’osant pas trop fouiller et en mourant d’envie. Il ne savait rien de Sasha en arrivant ici. Maintenant, il voulait tout savoir. Il s’arrêta devant une des bibliothèques pour regarder les titres des livres. Sasha s’approcha derrière lui. Posa la main sur son dos et ne se voyait pas repousser, entoura sa taille de son bras et posa la tête contre le haut de son dos.  
\- Leo ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu voudrais bien te retourner ?  
\- Non. Vraiment pas, non.  
Mais sa main chercha celle de Sasha sur son ventre. Sasha qui ne savait plus quoi dire, chaque phrase lui paressant maladroite.  
\- Tu vas t’en aller ?  
\- Je suis fatigué.  
\- Tu pourras dormir ici.  
Leo se retourna. Sasha le regardait, l’air fébrile. Leurs doigts se caressaient entre eux et Leo avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je vais y aller.  
\- Tu dois vraiment ?  
\- Tu flirtes avec moi.  
Sasha haussa un sourcil. Il avait envie de répondre « Ouais, et donc ? », mais Leo avait l’air tout doux d’un seul coup, en disant ça. Et leurs doigts se caressaient toujours.  
\- C’est mal ?  
\- Non. Non, c’est... Pas un problème.  
Mais il ne voulait pas l’embrasser. Il en avait envie, un peu, mais il ne voulait pas. De sa main libre, il repoussa les cheveux du front de Sasha et se penchant, embrassa sa peau.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Et il récupéra sa veste sur le lit. Sasha le suivit dans le couloir vers l’entrée, un peu déçu. Il déverrouilla la porte mais avant que Leo ne puisse commencer à dévaler l’escalier, il demanda :  
\- C’est tout ?  
\- De ?  
\- Comme baiser de bonne nuit.  
\- Ce n’est pas suffisant ?  
\- Non.  
\- Viens.  
Sasha s’approcha. Leo le prit dans ses bras, embrassa encore son front.  
\- Fais de beaux rêves.  
Puis il partit en se demandant à quoi il jouait, dans quoi diable il s’était embarqué. Et ce qu’il voulait. Qu’est ce qu’il voulait ? La voix de sa dernière petit amie en date faisait écho dans sa tête. « Qu’est ce que tu VEUX ? On dirait que tu es là seulmeent parce que je te l’ai demandé ». Et c’était ça. Elle avait voulu sortir avec lui, il était d’accord. Il n’était pas contre. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Manifestement, ce n’était pas assez.  
Alors dans les quelques minutes de marches du retour, il se demanda s’il avait envie de quelque chose. De Sasha. Est-ce qu’il avait envie de lui parler, de l’embrasser ? De faire l’amour, de sortir avec lui ? Mais tout ce qui parvenait à sortir de sa tête, c’est qu’il n’était pas contre. Que Sasha avait l’air d’en avoir envie. Et que c’était une raison suffisante pour dire oui. Encore fallait-il que Sasha pose la question. Mais sur ce point, Leo se sentait tranquille. Sasha flirtait avec lui sans vergogne.  
Le lundi suivant la fête, Sasha se laissa tomber à coté de Léo dans le bus, dans un état pitoyable. Il avait passé la journée au lit, absolument pas motivé par l’idée d’aller au lycée, et s’était réveillé juste à l’heure pour aller nager. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule.  
\- J’suis fatigué...  
Ses yeux mi-clots et le nid d’oiseau de ses cheveux renforçait cet effet « tombé du lit ».  
\- Je vois ça.  
Leo souleva son bras, et Sasha put nicher son visage contre son torse pendant les quelques minutes de trajet. Il tituba à la sortie du bus, et Leo garda le bras au dessus de ses épaules jusqu’aux vestiaires.  
\- Ca m’a fait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes, vendredi.  
\- J’avais promis.  
\- Tu serais venu, si tu n’avais pas promis ?  
\- Oui. Et ça m’a fait plaisir aussi.  
Et un peu après, sous la douche, Sasha demanda de but en blanc, les yeux fixés sur ses jambes ruisselantes :  
\- Tu veux venir chez moi, après la piscine ?  
\- Pardon ? Pour faire quoi ?  
\- Bah... Heu...  
C’était vexant au point d’avoir envie de lâcher un « laisse tomber » excédé. Mais du peu qu’il connaissait de Leo, il l’imaginait très bien en train de hausser les épaules et de passer à autre chose. Or, ce n’était pas le but.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Diner ?  
\- Je n’aime pas diner chez les gens.  
Message reçu. Sasha rejoignit sans entrain sa psychomotricienne. Il était appuyé contre le rebord à faire des battements, quand Leo souleva la ligne flottante séparant le petit bassin du grand, et s’approcha de lui. Il s’était arrêté au beau milieu de ses longueurs et Sasha voyait en arrière-plan son entraineur en train de croiser les bras. Mais ce qu’il voyait surtout, c’était Leo remontant ses lunettes de piscine sur son front, le souffle court, et demandant :  
\- Tu aimerais que je passe chez toi après le diner ? Pour regarder un film ?  
Sasha n’y comprenait rien. Il se sentait bête, accoudé au rebord avec l’eau seulement jusqu’à la taille, à battre des jambes, avec Leo un peu plus bas. Il finit par acquiescer.  
\- Vingt heures trente chez toi ?  
\- D’accord.  
Et puis Leo repartit. Et Sasha se sentit encore plus bête.  
Il n’eut pas l’occasion de lui reparler. Il traina un moment dans les vestiaires, mais ne le voyant toujours pas arriver, il finit par partir.  
Leo arriva chez Sasha à vingt-heures trente précises. Pour être plus exact, il arriva à vingt-huit, et resta deux minutes à regarder le ciel depuis la cage d’escalier. Il faisait nuit, mais pas trop encore. Coucher de soleil crépitant.  
\- Tu es venu.  
Sasha n’avait pas l’air d’y croire. Leo haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne raconte pas n’importe quoi, en général.  
\- C’est pas ça...  
Il prit sa main dans le couloir. Il faisait chaud, dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux regarder ? J’ai pris mon disque dur.  
\- T’es vraiment venu pour regarder un film ?  
Leo le regarda très tristement, d’un seul coup. Puis il détourna la tête.  
\- Oui.  
Sasha se sentit coupable sans savoir de quoi. Il s’assit en tailleur sur son lit. Leo posait sa veste sur le canapé. Sasha proposa :  
\- Tu veux regarder un Disney ?  
\- Pourquoi pas.  
\- Lequel ? Je les aie tous.  
\- La Belle et la Bête ?  
\- Je l’aime bien.  
Ils s’allongèrent sur le lit, appuyés sur les gros oreillers. Quand la fée transforma Adam en monstre, Sasha souleva le bras de Leo et glissa sa tête contre son torse, comme quelques heures auparavant. Leo laissa faire. Il était fatigué et se sentait bien, comme ça  
Ses yeux se fermèrent. Lorsqu’ils se rouvrirent, l’ordinateur était éteint et il faisait complètement nuit. Sasha était allongé à côté de lui avec un livre, sa lampe de chevet allumé.  
\- Qu’est-ce que...  
\- Tu t’es endormi.  
\- Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Une heure du matin.  
\- Et merde...  
Leo se redressa lentement, s’assit sur le lit. Mais il était épuisé et retomba en arrière.  
\- Putain...  
\- Tu devrais finir ta nuit ici.  
\- J’sais pas...  
\- T’es épuisé. Tu seras bien.  
\- Mmm...  
Et puis brusquement, il défit sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son jean. Il n’avait pas la force.de sortir de l’appartement, de rentrer chez lui. Passant les mains sur sa nuque, il tira son tee-shirt et se laissa retomber à coté de Sasha, en caleçon. Il roula sur le côté.  
\- Désolé de m’être endormi.  
Sasha lâcha son livre, éteignit la lampe et posa sa main sur la taille de Leo.  
\- T’es tellement musclé.  
Leo sourit. La fatigue le rendait plus facile d’accès. Il bailla, s’étira un peu.  
\- J’essaye...  
Rabaissant son bras, il posa sa main sur celle de Sasha. Dans la pénombre, si proches, ils se regardèrent. Il y avait encore entre eux une distance immense, Ils se connaissaient encore si mal. Ils effleuraient seulement les contours de l’autre, ils étudiaient sa surface avant de se décider à plonger.  
Le mouvement fut d’un commun accord. Leo se redressa légèrement, Sasha se pencha et à mi-chemin, ils plongèrent. Dans l’inconnu, l’aventure... Et l’odeur de l’autre, le gout sur sa langue. Les doigts de Leo sur sa nuque, les siens toujours sur son ventre.  
Ils ne s’embrassèrent pas très longtemps. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils l’avaient attendu pendant si longtemps, ou comme si ça avait été inattendu. Sasha oui, Sasha en avait eu envie depuis longtemps.  
Leo... Leo en avait eu envie au milieu de la piscine, quand abandonnant son entraineur, il avait rejoint Sasha pour lui proposer.  
Et maintenant, c’était fait.  
Et ils pouvaient s’endormir l’un contre l’autre. Epuisés. C’est fou, pourtant, comme ça épuise, d’être heureux.  
\- - -  
Sasha passa ses jambes de coté de celles de Leo. Il avait de la glace à la confiture de lait jusque sur le nez. Leo enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se foutait que la glace atterrisse sur son t-shirt, quand Sasha vint blottir sa tête. Il se foutait d’un grand nombre de choses, quand Sasha était dans ses bras. Ou à côté de lui. Ou... Depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble.  
\- Hey  
\- Hm ?  
Sasha redressa la tête et l’embrassa plutôt que de le laisser parler. Ils basculèrent allongés sous la tente. Leo oublia complètement ce qu’il avait l’intention de dire, tandis que Sasha l’embrassait et glissait les mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui retirer.  
\- Les garçons !  
Sasha se redressa avec un rire, et sortit la tête de la tente.  
\- Papa ?  
\- On va à la foire agricole avec les voisins. Vous voulez venir ?  
\- Pas trop.  
\- Très bien. On serra rentrés pour 20h. Vous faites la salade ?  
\- Ca marche, papa.  
Sasha était toujours comme ça. Il semblait sautiller de joie à prononcer « papa » et « maman » et n’avait jamais autant l’air d’un enfant que lorsqu’ils étaient dans les parages. L’inverse de Leo, qui ne supportaient plus depuis longtemps d’être traité comme un gamin.  
Ils se câlinèrent quelques minutes. Lorsque le vrombissement de la voiture des parents de Sasha se fit entendre, celui-ci se redressa et considéra Leo, allongé sous luie, en caleçon de bain, la peau rosée.  
\- Tu as déjà fait l’amour dans une piscine ?  
\- Sacrilège.  
\- Tant mieux.  
Ils firent l’amour dans la piscine. Ils allèrent se balader, cueillirent des mûres sauvages, des abricotes dans une plantation. Ils retournèrent dans la maison de vacances de Sasha avec de la boue sur leurs jambes, main dans la main. Ils étaient heureux.  
Le soir, il y eu un orage. Ils se réfugièrent dans la tente, tapis sous les duvets, s’observant à la lueur des éclairs. Sasha couché sur le dos, Leo au-dessus de lui, dessinant du doigt sur son torse nu. Il murmura, mais l’environnement était trop bruyant. Sasha regardait ses lèvres. Il tendit la main pour les toucher.  
\- Leo...  
Ce murmure-là se perdit également dans l’orage. Ils s’embrassèrent, et une foule d’autre murmures et soupirs se perdirent à leur tour. Lorsque le visage de Leo, couvert de sueur, émergea de sous le duvet quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une petite lueur irréelle dans le regard.  
\- Viens.  
Ils sortirent, en caleçon de bain et sweat-shirt fin, sous la pluie. Alors qu’ils s’allongeaient dans l’herbe un peu plus loin, elle devint torrentielle. C’était comme être sous une douche. Froide, une pluie d’avril. Le ciel était zébré d’éclairs, Sasha entendait son cœur battre au rythme du tonnerre, comme une vibration dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait différent.  
« Jamais je n’ai ressenti ça. Et je ne le ressentirais jamais de nouveau »  
Ils firent l’amour dans l’herbe, l’eau dégoulinant d’eux, faisant glisser leurs peaux. Il riait, s’effrayaient des craquements du tonnerre.  
Trois éclairs frappèrent Sasha en même temps. Le premier, arrivant du ciel, rendit le monde complètement blanc pendant une seconde. Le second, montant depuis ses hanches, aurait pu le faire gémir si le troisième, coulant de la bouche de Leo contre son oreille, ne lui avait pas coupé le souffle.  
\- Je t’aime...  
Ruisselant, haletant, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Sasha à l’intérieur, ne voulant pas détremper la tente. Leo lui frictionna la tête avec une serviette et embrassa son front. Puis il s’assit à coté de lui, sur le lit simple de la maison de vacances.  
\- Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis... Tout à l’heure.  
Qu’est-ce que Sasha pouvait répondre à ça, à part un mutisme encore plus prononcé ? Il se roula en boule sur son lit, le visage caché dans la serviette. Leo n’osa pas le toucher. Il soupira.  
\- Est-ce que tu es fâché ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?  
La serviette vola, Sasha se redressa. Avec son visage rouge et ses cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait à un chat furieux.  
\- Mais non ! Moi aussi je t’aime.  
Leo n’était pas le genre de type à lâcher un je t’aime, emporté par la passion, Sasha le savait très bien. Plutôt à dire « moi aussi » gentiment. Alors Sasha se mit à pleurer. Leo haussa les sourcils et ne bougea pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Parce que tu es heureux ?  
\- Mais non !  
\- Oh. Pardon.  
\- Tu ne comprends rien.  
\- Et toi, tu m’engueules parce que je t’ai dit je t’aime. Je trouve ça un peu triste, pour être honnête.  
Et il avait l’air. Triste. Pas beaucoup, jamais profondément connecté à ses émotions, mais triste quand même. Sasha le tira contre lui, appuyant son visage humide contre son torse et renifla bruyamment. Leo lui caressa doucement les cheveux, jusqu’à lui faire redresser le visage.  
\- Tu es bouleversé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que jamais je n’aurais cru... Que tu me dirais ça. Je ne l’attendais pas. Ca m’a surpris. Ça me fait très plaisir... C’était juste inattendu.  
\- Tu aurais préféré que...  
\- J’aurais rien préféré du tout. Je suis très heureux. Je pleure quand je suis heureux.  
\- Je sais, ça.  
Sasha lui jeta un oreiller à la figure. La première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour, Sasha s’était mis à pleurer à la fin. Leo s’était retiré, au summum du malaise.  
\- Je t’ai fait mal ?  
\- Non... Non...  
\- Tu ne voulais pas ?  
\- Non... C’est pas ça...  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Je suis heureux, ok ? Je suis heureux !  
Et si Sasha avait posé la question, il aurait su que c’était à ce moment-là que Leo en était tombé amoureux. En le voyant pleurer de bonheur, cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il avait embrassé ses mains. Pour la première fois, il voulait quelque chose. Il voulait être avec Sasha. C’était incompréhensible.  
\- On reste ici, ou tu veux retourner à la tente ? J’ai un peu la flemme de ressortir.  
\- Mon lit est petit.  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas, si l’on doit se serrer.  
Ils se serrèrent. Le torse de Leo entourant les minces épaules de Sasha, et ses bras tout autour. Et avant de s’endormir, il murmurait encore :  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.  
\- - -

 

Et puis après. On essaye toujours d’expliquer. On aurait dû voir, ça se voyait forcément. C’est pas un putain de cancer, ce n’est pas sournois comme ça. Ca ne devrait pas. Et pourtant, parfois, c’est tout comme. Le soleil dans les yeux, on ne voit pas les crevasses. Vas-y, éblouis moi, j’oublierais peut-être.  
Les je t’aime, c’est une arnaque. Sasha avait cru bien choisir, un type qui ne le dirait pas. Il trouverait un moyen de lui tirer de la bouche, mais ne pourrait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Mais là...  
Tout était confus.  
Et Sasha se demandait, il n’y a vraiment pas de virus du malheur ?  
On souffre pour ne pas se sentir seul, à l’intérieur. On se remplit, la nature a horreur du vide. De bouffe jusqu’à ne plus supporter son propre poids, et ne le vomir qu’en pensées. Des corps des autres, pas par plaisir mais par vengeance, se distiller soi-même en eux et qu’il n’en reste rien.  
De haine. On se remplit de haine.  
\- Tu as déjà fait l’amour sur une machine à laver ?  
Ca faisait rire Leo. Sasha semblait être pris dans un marathon sexuel incompréhensible, consistant à commencer à chaque fois par cette phrase. La première fois, ça avait été « tu as déjà fait l’amour avec un garçon ? ». Puis il y avait eu « Tu as déjà fait l’amour sous la douche ? » « Dans une piscine ? » « Dans la rue ? » et ça continuait toujours, et Leo s’en foutait, peu importe le flacon pourvu que je puisse te dévorer des yeux et éparpiller des je t’aime comme si la réserve était inusable.  
Elle ne l’est pas.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça compte, si elle est éteinte.  
\- On la met en marche ?  
\- On ne va pas mettre ma machine à laver en marche juste pour pouvoir faire l’amour dessus.  
\- Pas drôle.  
\- Je ne peux pas être musclé, gentil ET drôle.  
\- Tu vois, ça, c’est drôle.  
Et plonger, plonger. Jusqu’à en être ivre et hilare.  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Dans deux minutes.  
Leo était trop tendre, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Sasha avait l’air ailleurs, parfois, après. Comme s’il avait cherché quelque chose, et que l’ayant trouvé, il ne savait plus en apprécier la valeur. Leo caressa ses cheveux, dégagea son front pout l’embrasser.  
\- Tu me rejoins ?  
\- Oui.  
Et Leo à la porte.  
\- Attends.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu m’aimes ?  
Il avait détesté cette question toute sa vie, et maintenant il nageait, tout à fond de l’eau et crevant la surface, éclatant les chronomètres et remportant les palmes.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Sans même avoir besoin de l’entendre en retour. Il laissa Sasha et son sourire dans la salle de bains, retourna au salon.  
Sasha cessa de sourire. Il avait choisi cette pièce, non pas à cause de la machine à laver, mais de l’armoire à pharmacie. Il aimait bien fouiner, chez les gens. C’est comme ça qu’il avait trouvé tous les médicaments, une semaine avant, pendant que Leo à côté de lui triait son linge sale. Et qu’il s’était décidé.  
Leurs verres étaient encore posés sur le rebord de la baignoire, Leo ayant oublié le sien. Bellini. Mourir sur un Bellini. Tellement mieux que sur une bière.  
Le jus d’abricot à un gout de baiser. Avec toutes les pilules, c’est celui du détraqueur. Mais inversé, un baiser en négatif. Tuer le corps, et laisse l’âme s’enfuir.  
Il n’est pas comme les autres, Sasha. Avec de l’alcool, il se met à marcher droit. Il ne sent plus comme ça fait mal, il oublie qu’il ne peut pas. Ou peut-être que c’est seulement dans sa tête. Que pour les gens autour, il marche encore plus bizarrement. Et qu’ils se moquent de lui.  
C’est drôle. Tout le monde avait dit que la première fois, et s’en sortir si bien, ça aurait dû à jamais lui faire comprendre combien la vie est précieuse. C’est vraiment ce que vous croyez ? Que ne pas mourir donne envie de ne plus mourir ? Mais la vie n’est pas précieuse, putain.  
Ce que vous êtes cons, ça me fait mal pour vous.  
Pardon, c’est juste un peu de cette colère qui ne part jamais.  
Sasha rejoint le salon, et Leo. Ses bras accueillants comme un nid, l’odeur perpétuellement tiède de sa peau. La douceur incompréhensible de ses mains, quand elles le touche, quand elles le maintiennent à sa place, la tête contre son cœur. Les caresses qu’elles déposent dans ses cheveux.  
\- Tu es fatigué, mon amour ?  
\- Hmm...  
Et s’endormir. Tout petit, petit. Tout enrouler sur soi-même. Tout refermer à l’intérieur. Là où personne ne pourra voir. Tout petit, petit. Sa main se renferme sur le poisson en argent, au cou de Leo. Doigts bien serrés.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Dernier soupir.  
\- - -  
Les premiers jours, il ne voulait pas parler. Le lavage d’estomac avait été fait de justesse, il se sentait tellement mal. Il ne parvenait pas à s’en relever, il était beaucoup trop triste. Et Leo était là, assis sur le lit. Le premier jour, il l’avait à peine vu, il ne voulait même pas garder les yeux ouverts. Il n’osait même pas le regarder. Mais il avait senti ses mains, sur les siennes, et mêmes ses lèvres, et il était sur de l’avoir entendu dire « Je suis là ».  
Le deuxième jour, ils s’étaient regardés, Leo était assis à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais Sasha avait détourné la tête. Il n’avait pas le courage.  
Le troisième jour, quand il émergea enfin, Leo était assis au fond de la pièce, vers la fenêtre. Son visage était dur et tendu, comme un masque. Sasha se redressa contre ses oreillers, Leo se leva et vint s’appuyer contre le bord du lit. Mais à la main tendue de Sasha vers son visage, il répondit :  
\- Je ne peux pas m’attacher à quelqu’un qui est en train de claquer, tu comprends ?  
Et ce fut comme l’éclair, celui qui avait tout rendu blanc. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’échanger des banalités pour en arriver à ce point. Ils se comprenaient. Sasha répliqua aussitôt :  
\- Dit-il en venant me voir tous les jours à l’hôpital.  
Sa main retomba dans les draps, Leo détourna la tête.  
\- Je ne reviendrais pas.  
Il y aurait pu, il y aurait peut-être dû y avoir tellement d’autres choses. Ils étaient malheureux, ils avaient peur, ils n’avaient pas le courage de se serrer l’un contre l’autre à défaut d’être heureux. Leo surtout, Leo ne voulait pas. Il gardait ses bras contre son cœur, il regardait le visage fermé de Sasha et puis il regardait ailleurs. Et Sasha hargneux balançait ce qui restait.  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de me sauver, de toute façon.  
Mauvaise réponse. Leo bouscula le lit en se levant, reculant avec ce crispement dans ses mains, comme s’il mettait de la distance de peur de lui faire du mal. De le frapper.  
\- Si, tu l’as fait. En venant mourir dans mes bras, c’est exactement ce que tu as fait. Et c’est putain d’égoïste. Tu le sais, ça ?  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Et tu t’en fous ?  
Sasha soutenais son regard, ses poings à lui serrés aussi. Non, j’ai mal, tu ne peux pas m’abandonner quand j’ai mal, quand je suis à terre, quand on m’a fait un lavage d’estomac, quand je suis à l’hôpital, quand tout ça va si mal.  
\- Je m’en foutais. J’essayais de mourir. Je me foutais d’absolument tout.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Maintenant, ça veut dire que tout n’est pas fini. Si c’était fini, tu te foutrais bien du présent. Tu me juges, tu décides ce que tu peux encore faire de moi, si tu veux encore avoir à faire à moi ?  
\- Maintenant je suis désolé.  
Qu’est-ce que je m’en fous que tu sois désolé, Sasha.  
\- Ce n’est pas ta première fois.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle me l’a dit, ta mère. Elle croyait que je le savais.  
Et ce regard brusquement, plus blessé que tout le reste, plus blessé que son corps abimé, plus blessé que les mots dans sa bouche.  
\- Leo...  
\- Je ne te l’ai jamais demandé. C’est de ma faute.  
\- Ça change quelque chose ?  
\- Jamais deux sans trois ?  
Sasha se mit à pleurer, un recours parmi tant d’autres. Aussitôt, les bras de Leo l’entourèrent, et il put étouffer ses sanglots dans le col de son polo, et en respirer l’odeur. Les mains de son petit ami, s’il l’était toujours, caressait lentement son dos.  
\- Chh....  
\- Tu n’as pas l’impression que c’est dégeulasse, de me dire ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. C’est possible.  
Leo n’était pas dégeulasse. Leo était gentil, Leo était rassurant, sensible, doux. Leo n’allait pas le laisser tomber. Leo avait seulement besoin d’être rassuré à son tour.  
Mais bientôt, l’étreinte se défit, Leo recula.  
\- Je vais m’en aller maintenant.  
Sacha ne put pas demander « tu reviendras ? » Alors à la place il demanda « Tu ne reviendras pas ? » L’art manipulateur de poser les questions à l’envers.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend.  
Sasha détestait les ça dépend. Il détestait ne pas savoir, et avoir mal au ventre d’espoir. Il voulait tout casse autour de lui, il détestait cette violence en lui mais il ne savait que l’enfermer jusqu’à quelle explose  
\- Ca dépend de quoi ?  
\- De si tu continues à m’emmerder ou pas.  
C’était facile, désagréable. La colère de Leo, elle crépitait autour de lui pour ne pas le toucher. Il en avait déjà eu, enfermée à l’intérieur. Il n’avait pas aimé. Il préférait tout sortir tout le temps, ne rien garder, jamais. Quitte à blesser un peu les autres, mais ne pas se faire de mal. Egoïste, lui qui était si placide.  
L’étincelle effleura Sasha, qui se sentit exploser, déjà.  
\- Bah ne reviens pas. Je n’ai pas envie de te voir. T’es rien, t’es inutile. Toujours à dire oui à tout, sans avoir aucune opinion. T’es vide. Un mois dans tes bras et je trouve le courage de crever. Ne reviens pas, je risque de ne pas me rater la prochaine fois, si je reste avec toi. Jamais deux sans trois ? Dégage. Dégage. DEGAGE !  
Et les quelques objets que comptait la chambre volaient, chercher à attendre Leo, qui se protégeait de ses bras sur son visage.  
\- Mais t’es taré !  
\- Je ne suis pas taré, je suis mort ! Et je fais ce que je veux, et toi t’es nul, t’es décevant, tellement décevant, t’as pas de couilles, tu m’as dit je t’aime ! Tu crois que j’aurais choisi de mourir dans les bras de quelqu’un qui ne m’aurait pas dit je t’aime ?  
\- Mais on ne se connait même pas ! Ca fait à peine un mois ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout assumer ! Je ne peux pas rester, je ne peux pas...  
\- MAIS TU M’AIMES ! TU L’AS DIT !  
\- CE N’EST PAS PARCE QU’ON A EU UN COUP DE FOUDRE QUE... Que... Que enfin, moi j’avais envie qu’on fasse... Des trucs chouettes et ... Enfin tu peux comprendre que je n’ai pas envie de m’occuper d’un mec dépressif ! QUI a envie ? Personne !  
Oh. Non. S’il te plait, non. Ne me dis pas ça. Je t’en prie, non. C’est trop dur. Ne me dis pas des choses aussi dures. Tu dois me dire que tu vas me protéger, me sauver. Tu dois au moins me dire que c’est toi, qui n’a pas le courage, mais quelqu’un d’autre l’aurait, c’est seulement toi. Tu dois... Je ne sais pas, mais pas ça. Mais pas me dire des choses comme ça.  
Et Leo avait l’air de s’en rendre compte. Il observait Sasha, l’air choqué de ses propres mots. Il finit par s’excuser, les yeux fixés au sol. Et d’ajouter :  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- C’est ce que tu penses.  
\- Ce n’est quand même pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Moi non plus ce n’est pas que je voulais dire. Mais moi, je ne le pensais pas.  
\- Tu le pensais.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
Et Leo de regarder le sol, de soupirer et de ramasser les objets que Sasha a jeté par terre.  
\- Et même si tu ne le penses pas, c’est vrai. Un mois avec moi, et tu réessayes de te suicider. Au moins, tu ne sautes pas du toit, cette fois. Mais en fait, c’est peut-être même pire. T’es venu mourir dans mes bras et... Ouais. Je crois que... C’est un peu de ma faute. Mais je ne veux pas. Donc...  
\- Tu regrettes de m’avoir dit je t’aime ?  
Leo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il reposa les affaires à leur place et puis debout devant la table de nuit, il se tourna et caressa la joue de Sasha.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu le pensais ?  
\- A chaque fois.  
\- Tu le penses toujours ?  
Il caressait toujours sa joue, Sasha avait levé les mains et était venu agripper ses épaules. Ils se regardaient, jamais ils ne s’étaient regardés si sérieusement. Leo s’assit sur le lit, ils s’enlacèrent. Tournant la tête, ils s’embrassèrent. Sa main ne quittait pas sa joue, ne cessait pas ses caresses.  
Il l’embrassait enfin. Sasha se sentait lui à nouveau, le Sasha de Leo, celui qui voulait toujours faire l’amour, et nager agrippé à sa main, et garder un peu d’espoir.  
\- Ouais. Bien sûr.  
\- Alors tu restes ?  
\- Mmm.  
Ils se parlaient tout proche, les yeux fermés. Blottis, effrayés. Durs.  
\- Tu n’as pas envie.  
\- Si. J’ai envie. Je reste, c’est bon.  
\- Tu viens dans mon lit ?  
\- Non. Je m’en vais, là. Je reviens demain  
Leo l’embrassa encore, tenant son menton entre ses doigts. Puis il se leva.  
\- Tu promets ?  
\- Non. Je vais essayer.  
\- Alors quand tu dis que tu restes...  
\- Ne tire pas sur la corde, tu veux ?  
Il partit. Sasha se demanda ce qu’il avait foutu. Pourquoi il l’avait fait. Cette simplement une constante, au fond. Dans sa tête. « Je veux mourir, je veux cesser d’être en vie, de marcher et de respirer ». Il n’avait pas voulu se tuer, seulement ne plus vivre. Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce n’était pas pareil. Et puis même, qu’est-ce que ça changeait. Ce n’était pas une histoire comme ça. C’était Leo. Et est-ce que tout était brisé ? Et qui n’était pas à la hauteur ?  
Leo revint le lendemain. Sasha était tout habillé, assis sur le lit, à balancer ses jambes.  
\- J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.  
\- J’ai hésité.  
Au moins, c’est honnête. Il vint s’asseoir près de Sasha, dans la même position. Leurs épaules s’effleurant, leurs jambes battant la mesure côte à côte, jusqu’à qu’aux chevilles, leurs pieds s’entortillent.  
\- Mais je suis là.  
Sasha appuya sa tête sur l’épaule de Leo, qui lentement, enroula son bras autour de son épaule pour le bercer.  
\- Tu me ramènes chez toi ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Chez moi. Ma langue a fourchée.  
Sur un malentendu ça peut marcher. Leo caresse son épaule et embrasse son front.  
\- Tu sors aujourd’hui ?  
\- Ouais. Dès que le médecin est passé.  
\- Alors je te ramène.  
Il ne voulait pas voir le médecin. Leo, il ne voulait pas. Mais il n’y échappa pas, parce que le médecin le reconnu. Il ne voulait pas parler, mais le médecin posa des questions. Et quand ils sortirent tous les deux de l’hôpital, il avait les bras croisés et l’air sombre.  
\- On ne devrait pas parler ?  
\- Plus tard.  
Ou alors jamais. On n’est pas obligés, on peut faire comme si de rien n’était. Mais après, après ça ferait tellement mal. Alors Leo préfèrerait un peu s’enfuir. Et il essayait. Quand Sasha fut assis sur le lit, il voulut partir mais les mains de Sasha serrèrent ses poignets.  
\- Tu restes un peu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- S’il te plait. Tu es là depuis trois jours. Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant. Tu ne veux pas parler ?  
\- J’ai envie de ne plus jamais te parler.  
Les doigts de Sasha serrèrent un peu plus fort. Intérieurement, il aurait voulu serrer jusqu’à que ça fasse mal, pour que Leo le rejette, pour que Leo le laisse mourir pour de bon. Il en avait bien un peu envie. Réessayer jusqu’à que ça marche. Est-ce que Leo y pensait, à ça ? A ce qui arriverait, à le laisser seul dans l’appartement vide ?  
\- Tu n’as pas peur de me laisse ici ? Peur que je réessaye ?  
La question était posée sans affect, elle était seulement curieuse. Mais Leo dégagea ses mains.  
\- Ca sera ma faute, si tu meurs ? C’est ma faute, si tu as essayé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Si. Maintenant, si. T’as pas le droit de faire ça, c’est dégeulasse. T’as pas le droit de me faire porter ta vie avec la mienne, c’est trop dur. Personne n’est fait pour ça. Personne n’est fait pour...  
Sasha le coupa.  
\- Pour me sauver.  
\- Je n’ai pas dit ça.  
\- Presque.  
\- Sasha...  
Mais il ne voulait plus écouter. Il voulait se rouler dans le lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête, pour se protéger de tous les mots, tous ceux qui, lui semblait-il, il n’aurait jamais le courage d’entendre. Et Leo voulait le protéger, mais sans avoir à trop souffrir.  
Mais il l’aimait, et à le voir comme ça, il avait mal. Il avait déjà, profondément, mal. Il grimpa sur le lit avec lui, se coucha à ses côtés. De la main, il effleura des cercles sur son dos, des caresses hésitantes, jusqu’à qu’il vienne poser sa tête, qu’il l’entoure de ses bras.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a personne, qu’il n’y aura personne. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le mérites pas. Mais je ne suis pas qu’un personnage secondaire dans l’histoire de ta vie : J’ai ma propre histoire, je ne peux pas l’abandonner, la rater, dire qu’elle est moins importante.  
\- Si toi, qui m’aimes, tu ne m’aides pas, si toi qui m’aimes tu me laisse mourir...  
\- Je ne te laisse pas mourir. Mais avant de venir en aide aux autres, il faut se protéger soi-même. C’est la règle de base. On ne sauve pas les gens, quand on se meurt.  
\- Tu te meurs, là ?  
C’était sarcastique, plein de douleur, de haine, de doigts serrés dans les draps et de tremblement. Leo lâcha prise, se redressa. Se rassit. Il attendit. Il attendit que Sasha reprenne ses esprits, vienne s’asseoir à côté de lui. L’écoute.  
\- Je me mourrais, avant.  
\- Quelqu’un t’as sauvé ?  
Leo secoua lentement la tête. Quatre mots. Comme un gong et il sentit la vibration se répondre en lui, cherchant les lézardes mal comblées, les coupures mal refermées. Sasha ne se rendait pas compte, Sasha continuait sur sa lancée. Ses pieds tapaient dans le montant du lit.  
\- Donc tu es en train de me dire... Quoi ? Que je suis le seul à pouvoir me sauver ? Que je dois me débrouiller tout seul ?  
C’est là que Leo pleura. Des larmes pas belles, coulant sur sa bouche grimaçante, le visage caché dans ses mains. Quelques larmes, qui s’écoulent et que l’on efface en regardant en l’air. Puis de plus à plus, jusqu’à abandonner l’idée de les repousser, et seulement les cacher, de son mieux.  
\- Mais tu te rends compte d’à quel point j’ai eu peur ? Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais inconscient ? D’à quel point j’ai eu mal ? T’en as la moindre idée, ou tu t’en fous ? J’ai hésité à revenir, à l’hôpital. Parce que je t’en voulais trop. Je t’en veux. Je te hais d’avoir fait ça. Tu n’avais pas le droit. Tu n’avais absolument pas le droit. Tu avais peur que ta mort passe inaperçue ? Tu voulais faire une sortie remarquée ? Ou tu voulais me détruire à jamais ? C’est dégeulasse, ce que tu as fait. Et rappelle-toi, Sasha, que toi aussi tu m’as dit je t’aime. Comment je suis sensé le croire ? Quand tu aimes les gens, tu ne leur impose pas un truc pareil.  
Sasha s’approcha mais Leo se débattit pour échapper à la moindre de ses caresses. Il ne voulait pas être touché, rassuré. Il avait toutes ces choses qui se débattaient en lui, il avait cette immense culpabilité qui lui faisait très peur, qui flottait au-dessus comme un ballon rempli d’eau qu’une aiguille pouvait à tout instant faire exploser sur lui. Il essayait d’expliquer, que ce n’était pas de sa faute, que ce n’était pas juste, il avait envie de tomber à genoux et de supplier : « Jette-moi. Sors moi dehors, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi. Ne m’oblige pas. Prend soin de moi, pense à moi, toi aussi, même si t’es tout en bas. » Il pleurait toujours, criait aussi, un mélange rauque entre ses lèvres qui n’avaient plus que murmurées des mots d’amour durant des semaines.  
\- On ne s’est jamais assis pour parler de nos problèmes, on ne s’est jamais arrêté cinq minutes pour parler de ce qui nous faisait peur, de ce qui nous mettais en colère, des erreurs qu’on avait commises et du mal que d’autre ou nous-même nous étions infligés. Ça fait un mois, Sasha, je connais tout ton corps par cœur et je suis fou de ton odeur, surtout dans le dos, dans ton-shirt en haut, et je sais ce qui te fait rire et ce que t’aimes faire, et manger, mais jamais je ne t’ai vu pleurer, sauf de bonheur dans mes bras, et jamais je ne t’ai vu en colère, sauf cette fois contre le connard homophobe du métro, je ne sais pas rien de toi que tu n’as pas voulu montrer.  
Alors ils étaient tous les deux à pleurer, à se serrer et à trembler, à essayer de se rassurer. Ils s’embrassèrent comme si ça allait effacer tout ce qui avait été dit et peut être, peut être que tout peut être accepté, quand on a peur de faire autrement. Ils roulèrent dans les draps, se déshabillèrent. Leo embrassa les épaules de Sasha et elles semblaient si minces, si douces, il avait l’air si fragile et il le serra longtemps, embrassant ses clavicules et son cou, respirant son odeur comme si elle allait disparaitre, pleurant légèrement contre la ligne de ses cheveux. Ils s’allongèrent, Sasha bougea sa jambe pour qu’elle s’aligne un peu mieux contre Leo et il eut une crampe.  
Il avait sauté du toit. Il avait failli mourir et malheureusement, il s’était seulement retrouvé paralysé, partiellement. Tout était revenu vraiment vite, on n’avait pas cessé de lui dire qu’il avait une chance folle. Il y avait seulement sa jambe, qui le faisait boitiller un peu, et à chaque fois qu’il s’asseyait ou se relevait il était tout raide. Et il avait souvent des crampes.  
Et là, il en avait une. Il rencontrait souvent des problèmes, quand ils faisaient l’amour, des petits ajustements à faire. Et il essayait toujours de s’en foutre, mais d’un seul coup, cela voulu sortir.  
Leo le sentit hoqueter contre lui.  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que... Je suis juste... Un pauvre... Suicidaire... Qui ne marche pas droit ? Est-ce que... De toute façon... Je suis...  
\- Je t’aime.  
Et il hoqueta plus fort. Leo l’embrassait et posait les mains sur son cœur, sur ses flancs, il le repoussa.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça change, qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
Et il criait et Leo criait plus fort que lui.  
\- Je n’aimerais pas un pauvre suicidaire qui ne marche pas droit ! Toi je t’aime ! T’es pas ça, t’es pas comme ça !  
\- Si !  
\- Non ! Non, t’es beaucoup plus, t’es pas du tout... T’es complètement autre chose, t’es...  
\- Alors reste avec moi !  
\- Arrête !  
Ils retombèrent côte à côte sur le lit, assommés, comme après l’amour quand leurs corps étaient lourds et détendus. Mais ils ne l’étaient pas. Ils étaient épuisés, brûlant de fièvre. Ils avaient si peur, l’un comme l’autre, d’être abandonnés.  
Leo se redressa le premier. Sasha étendu fixait le plafond, dépourvu du désir de faire le moindre mouvement. Leo prit l’ordinateur, sur le bureau, et l’installa au bout du lit. Cherchant dans la bibliothèque, il trouva le DVD de la Belle et la Bête, qu’ils n’avaient jamais terminé de regarder. Il le lança, puis passa par la cuisine, ramena des verres d’eau fraiche prise au distributeur du frigo. Dans la chambre, il retrouva Sasha assis devant l’écran, à regarder les vitraux de la fée en train de transformer le prince en bête. Il lui fit boire le verre, puis s’assit derrière lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, le dos de Sasha contre son torse. Il l’enlaça.  
Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Leo prit soin de Sasha, caressa ses bras, embrassa sa joue, joua avec ses cheveux autant qu’il le fallait. Ce n’est qu’arrivé au générique de fin qu’ils parlèrent. S’allongeant sur le lit côte à côte, main dans la main, Leo jouant avec les cheveux de Sasha :  
\- Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose, pour que tu fasses ça, ou est-ce que c’était prévu depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je ne l’avais pas prévu, mais il ne s’est rien passé. C’est juste une pensée qui était tout le temps dans ma tête. Et d’un seul coup, elle est sortie.  
\- Tout ces moments qu’on a passés ensemble, tu étais malheureux ?  
\- Non. J’étais bien, j’adore être avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Mais tu n’es pas là tout le temps. Tu n’es là que trois soirs par semaine, et le week-end un peu.  
\- C’est pas mal, déjà.  
\- Oui. Mais ça fait beaucoup plus de moment où tu n’es pas là que de moments où tu es là. Et je suis malheureux quand tu n’es pas là. Je suis d’autant plus malheureux que j’étais heureux juste avant.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir la responsabilité des moments où tu es heureux et malheureux. Mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux choisir, si ?  
\- Tu peux t’en aller et ne plus me parler.  
\- T’abandonner ?  
\- Te protéger, te faire passer en premier.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça, l’amour.  
\- C’est de l’amour, quand on se connait à peine ?  
\- Ce n’est pas le temps qui passe qui définit à quel point je te connais  
\- C’est toi qui as dit qu’on ne se connaissait pas.  
\- Alors dis-moi absolument tout ce que je dois savoir. Comme ça, je te connaitrais.  
\- Et tu ne pourras plus partir ?  
Les doigts de Leo se replièrent sur ceux de Sasha et il les porta à sa bouche.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas.  
Alors Sasha raconta. Il raconta ses peurs, ses colères, ses souffrances. Petit à petit, à grand verres d’eau pour remplacer les larmes dont il se vidait, il raconta. Puis ce fut à Leo. De retourner ses poches, d’éparpiller jusqu’aux miettes de ce qui le touchait, le faisait ressentir.  
\- C’est le matin.  
Portes ouvertes, debout sur le balcon, ils regardaient la lumière gris-bleue chassant l’obscurité. Ils n’auraient pas pu expliquer ce qui avait changé. Pour la première fois, ils s’étaient rendu compte de leur peu d’emprise sur les éléments, sur leurs propres vies. Se débattre était trop dur, ils suivraient le courant. Ils se maintiendraient à flots.  
Dans l’eau, comme la première fois. Sasha, un peu maladroit, avec ses jambes. Et Leo, tenant sa main, nager le long de la ligne, jusqu’au rebord, en sécurité.  
Et apprendre à plonger.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà...  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai écris ça.  
> Merci.  
> @Handsbruised


End file.
